The Secrets of Sinnoh
by Cat-In-Space
Summary: Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit had it great. They had an incredible old woman to keep them company. Until one day, the old woman's heart stopped beating. And it wasn't natural. Something terrible was going on in Sinnoh. The three must leave all they once loved behind to see what is going on, while making suspicious new friends. (M for Violence, Swearing, and possible Lemons)
1. chapter 1

The smell of freshly baked bread stung the nose of a small blue pokemon. One of his two yellow eyes closed as he focused on where the scent was coming from.

 _That old woman's house next to my lake! Should I warn my sisters? Or have the bread to myself...? Nah! My bread!_

The pokemon flew through the sunlit sky, unable to be seen. The invisibility he had used only made it so people he wanted to see him, could see him.He sped up and flew towards a small yellow house with on open window. There were different colored flowers decorating the outside of the lemon colored home. Cosmos, Peonies, and even a few lilacs. The pokemon sat on the windowsill next to a pan that smelled of bread. Yes. Just what he was looking for! Except, there was no bread inside.

"Ah! Azelf! My precious guardian of Valor! How are you?" A short old woman walked into the kitchen where Azelf was sitting. He frowned and pointed to the bread pan. The old woman chuckled slightly, her white curls bouncing. "Sorry buddy, your sisters beat you!" Azelf stood up and pure betrayl washed through his veins.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I saved you some." The old woman smiled and walked closer to Azelf. Azelf quickly smiled with her and flew to her side. The woman led Azelf into the depths of her cozy little house, into a small living area full of pictures. Most of the pictures had the woman, her now passed husband, Azelf, his sisters, and a skitty. The woman walked towards a little white couch and sat next to the said skitty. The skitty, with shiny red fur, jumped up and mewled, welcoming Azelf.

 _Hi! Do you want some bread?_

 _Of course skitty. Look who you are talking to!_

 _Oh right! My bad! Hehe!_

Sitting on the small coffee table in front of the couch, was two more small pokemon. One had a yellow head, with closed eyes and a tired look, while the other had a pink head, with a sassy expression and pink "pigtails". Azelf joined his two sisters, Uxie and Mesprit, on the table. The old woman handed him a piece of bread she had in her apron before turning on the TV.

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit had the old woman and her skitty, yet they were still wild. Every day, they would visit her. They would play games and eat delicious pastries. They loved the woman. They loved the skitty. Until that one day, while the four pokemon and one woman ate bread and watched TV, the old woman stopped breathing.


	2. chapter 2

The three pixies shook the old woman like their lives depended on it. Yet she didn't seem to wake up.

 _Whats wrong with her Uxie? You're the knowledge pokemon! We could reeeaally use some of that so called knowledge right now!!_ \- Azelf telepathically snapped.

Uxie stopped shaking the woman. - _She's..Dead! But so suddenly! How..?? Skitty, wasn't she one of the healthiest women you have ever met??_

 _Yes! I've lived with her for years and she has been sick like, once! -_ Skitty frantically explained as she slumped onto the couch. - _Now I can never play with her again.._

A thin black smoke suddenly began to billow from the old woman's nose. All four of the pokemon stopped what they were doing and looked up.

That wasn't normal.

Mesprit tocuched the smoke, and her hand lit up in flame. _\- What the??_ \- She shook her hand frantically and the flame went out. - _Is that..Hex?_

The black smoke disapeared and rustling could be heard outside. Skitty looked in the direction of the window but a loud bang from the vent caused her to look in the vents direction. Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit followed Skitty's gaze as a huge yellow pokemon popped out from the vent in the wall.

 _What is going on? What is wrong with the old woman? Is she alright?_ \- a large yellow arbok spoke softly, clearly un aware of the situation. His one eye glittered in the sun, while his second was nowhere to be found.

 _Arbok! -_ Skitty chimed.

The arbok was an unwanted housemate for a long time, trying to eat skitty but hiding when the old woman or one of the lake pixies entered the room. Nobody beleived skitty that he exsisted, until one day, the old woman caught the arbok rustling through her cabinets. She taught the arbok how to be kind, while taking him to the pokecenter to fix his eye. The arbok has been friendly since, and resides in the vents and attic.

"Arbok, she is dead. Something killed her, and it wasn't natural. She was just happy and watching television with us, then boom! She just..Died!" Azelf spoke, non telepathically, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah! And this weird smoke came from her mouth! I touched it, and my hand lit on fire! Then when the smoke disapeared, something moved outside." Mesprit choked out, failing to stay calm.

"I think the noise outside had a connection to her death." Uxie, perfectly calm, stated.

"Wow..Thats horrific." Arbok sighed. "Well actually, on my daily trips outside, I've seen a couple people, 3 to be exact, drop dead in the middle of the streets. Black smoke came from their noses and mouth. Its quite strange, but I hope that offers you some extra information." Arbok nodded.

"We have to leave and investigate. We have to warn everybody about this new..Thing. You should stay here with skitty, and make sure nobody comes inside. " Azelf protested.

"Thats a good idea Azzy. " Mesprit smiled and crossed her arms. "I'll go pack some plastic baggies of items we might need. " Mesprit then flew into the kitchen, found some baggies, and began to pack pokemon sized stuff.

"Azelf, that is a good idea, but we should be careful. If humans are dying, pokemon could too." Uxie spoke up and placed her hand on Azelf's shoulder.

Arbok nodded. "Yes. It is a great idea, but be careful. I'll guard the door, and skitty can guard the windows. "

Skitty mewled in protest, but obliged.

Mesprit suddenly flew back into the living area, and handed Uxie and Azelf little baggies. "Food, tiny water bottles, and a blanket each. I also packed some matches."

"Thanks Mesprit" Uxie smiled and flew towards the front door, as her two siblings followed.

Arbok and skitty crawled to the front door as well, and everybody said their goodbyes.

"Good luck, guardians." Arbok smiled and waved with his tail.

"Bye bye! Be careful! " Skitty waved with her tiny front paw, as she tried not to let the tears that were swelling in the corners of her eyes, fall.

"Goodbye, we'll be back soon".

The front door swung open, and the three pixies were off.

Boy were they in for a surprise as soon as they entered the forest.


	3. chapter 3

Legends.

Thats all the pokemon could smell.

Three of them.

The pokemon followed the scent deep into the woods. He didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to fail his mission. If he failed, he would die.

He began to run.

He finally caught up to the three pokemon.

Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit.

They seemed to have been traveling for days. Or did they just teleport? What are they looking for?

What would a legend possibly need that is so deep in the woods?

_

"Mesprit, did you bring a map? " Uxie questioned.

"I hope so. I might have just packed the matches, food, and water." Mesprit shuffled through her baggie and of course, there was no map. "Nope.I didn't bring one."

"Can you teleport one here?" Uxie asked, slightly frustrated.

"Nope! I wouldn't know where to take it from to teleport here. Sorry Ux." Mesprit chuckled nervously and she scratched the back of her pink head.

"Don't call me that." Uxie muttered as she began unpacking her belongings onto the ground of the clearing they decided to stop in.

Azelf sighed loudly, and flew into the air to look into the trees. "There's so much..Nothing.." He frowned and flew back to the ground. "What exactly are we looking for Uxie?"

"Well whatever killed the old woman, duh! " Mesprit interrupted.

"Mesprit shut up. We are looking for a pokemon that knows hex. Or something extremely suspicious. I still don't understand why a pokemon would kill such a sweet woman like that, so it must be more than a pokemon." Uxie scowled looked up into sky as a gray figure calmly walked out of the bushes.

"Greetings, Greetings. What kinds of suspicious things are you looking for?" The gray pokemon spoke sofly, hidden by the shadows of the trees.

The depth of the forest combined with the setting sun made for a pretty spooky setting, therefore as soon as Mesprit heard the fourth voice, she screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Emotion pokemom huh. I guess she's mostly fear. Any happiness or joy in there?" The gray pokemon walked closer.

Mesprit quickly flew and hid behind Azelf, who immediatly put on his tough-big-brother face.

"Leave my sister alone. What do you want from us?"

"Ah, Azelf. The willpower pokemon. Acting tough. I can sense all of your fear. Don't hide your true feelings, alright? And me? I merely am here to understand why you decided to venture this deep into the forest, and what you mean by _suspicious things."_ The pokemon's already raspy voice became slightly more aggresive on the last two words.

Uxie then decided to step forward, and her forehead gem lit up. The light from the gem showered the pokemon, revealing his face and body. He was dark gray, with long arms and short legs. His tail was yellow and brush-shaped. He had a long ribbon spouting from the back of his head. The pokemon's red eyes narrowed and his zipper mouth curved into an unholy smile as soon as the light hit his face.

"You are a banette. A ghost. A trickster. We want none of your pranks. Leave." The Uxie bravely stepped up for her scared siblings.

The banette smiled again and did not move an inch. "Why? My question is still unanswered."

Mesprit and Azelf scooted closer to Uxie as she began to think.

"Hmm.."

_

"So then I was like, well you were the one that walked up to me and randomly attacked me. Therfore I have a right to randomly attack you!" A not so raspy, and somewhat handsome voice spoke quickly, taking sips of water and taking bites of a macaron between each paragraph he spoke.

Uxie smiled, and Mesprit sent Uxie a telepathic message.

 _Food turned a dude creepy as hell into a kind, and interesting guy. How does that happen??_

 _Mesprit, Azelf is just like banette when he is hungry enough. Just a little bit of food and boom! New person!_

 _True that.._

Azelf frowns. "Are you talking about me? I know you are!"

"No way Azzy." Mesprit chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey," The banette spoke up. "Thanks for the food ...?"

"Oh. My name is Uxie. Nice to meet you." Uxie grabbed the banette's gray hand and shook it softly. "That is Mesprit," Mesprit waves. "And that is Azelf." Azelf waves as well.

"Ah. I'm Banette. You really are a life saver though. Did you make those macarons? "

"Nope. I did. Everybody thinks that Uxie is the smartest and can do the most stuuuuff. Well, we can do stuff too. So no! Uxie did not make those. " Mesprit scoffed and turned away.

"Emotion number two of the night." Azelf smirked and wrapped himself in his blanket. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. Nice to meet you Banette."

Mesprit sighed and wrapped up in her blanket, laying with Azelf. "Me too. Nice to meet you. Night."

Uxie yawed and laid down, covering herself with her blanket. "Banette, feel free to sleep with us tonight. Goodnight."

Banette nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

As soon as the three pixies fell asleep, Banette dashed into the bushes with a sad expression.

"Uxie is the one. I must tell master."


	4. chapter 4

_Smack._

Banette fell hard onto concrete floor of a hallway. A young woman with long purple hair and piercing blue eyes watched as the pokemon sat up and rubbed the side of his face.

"You fucking idiot! I could never catch a legendary!" She screamed, sending chills down his spine.

 _But master,_ Banette choked out telepathically. _You said if I found you a rare pokemon you could catch, you would stop forcing me to kill people._

"Legendaries are too hard to catch! I would love them, but they would beat my ass! I think I'm going to have to tell boss that he has to make you work harder. We want everybody in the town dead, and everybody at this facility to help with the job. You are no exception!" The woman scoffed and grabbed Banette's arm, pulling him off the ground forcefully.

 _M-master please. I can't do this anymore. It's not right!_ Banette pleaded, removing his arm from her grasp. _Why do we want to kill them anyway?_

"That is a discussion for another day, you doll bastard. C'mon. Lets go talk to boss." The woman smirked, grabbing Banette's head ribbon and dragging him down a long hallway.

Banette gulped. This was no good.

_

 **The next morning**

_

"Where did Banette go?" Mesprit asked her siblings quietly as she packed her stuff back into her baggie.

"Don't know, don't care. He was probably up to something Mesprit. You can't trust everything you know. Especially this deep into the forest." Azelf sighed loudly, zipping his baggie closed.

"But still. He looked nervous last night." Mesprit answered. "Azelf don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Stop using second grade human references to try and make me feel bad." Azelf frowned.

Uxie was silent, looking directly to the left of the three.

"Guys. I see something. About.. A mile from here."

"You can see that far?" Both Azelf and Mesprit stared at Uxie in disbelief.

"Hey, just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't see." Uxie smugly responded, picking up her bag. "But yes, I can see that far. And we should go that way. It looks like a building, but all I can really see is a giant white wall in between some trees with the letters 'SPF' ".

"That sounds sketchy. Lets go!" Azelf shouted excitedly.

"And you tell me not to trust everything!" Mesprit growled.

Uxie chuckled and the three began to walk in the direction of the white wall.

 _ **( Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter is going to be longer, and possibly have some M rated scenes. Beware! Love y'all! )**_


	5. chapter 5

"We are here. Look how big this building is!" Uxie exclaims, touching the white concrete wall.

"Woah. It seems.. Dangerous.." Mesprit shuddered.

"Is there a way in?" Azelf questioned, begining to fly along the wall.

An invisible spike suddenly collided with Azelf's torso, sending him flying to the ground.

It was a tackle attack, from a pokemon. The said pokemon suddenly appeared, as if it was invisible. Azelf sat up and brushed himself off, unaffected. Mesprit and Uxie stared in shock at the cloaked pokemom, then back at Azelf.

"Get away from here! Do not try to find a way inside! Do you want to die?" The cloaked pokemon snapped, pointing a blue hand in the opposite direction of the building. "Go! Run and Hide while you can! The cameras will catch you!"

"Wait! What are you - " Azelf's sentence was cut short as a loud crash came from the right side of the wall, around a corner. The pitter - patter of footsteps could be heard heading the way of the four pokemon.

A gray figure emerged from around the corner. There were black bruises and red cuts surrounding the figure's hands and feet.

"Banette!" Uxie and Mesprit rythmically chimed, flying towards him and ignoring the other two pokemon, who were now arguing.

"H-Hey. Uxie.. You have to go. My uh.. Master is after you."

"Why?" Mesprit's eyes squinted as she looked at Banette. "Is your master abusive? You look horrid!"

"Shut up Mesprit. Why is your 'master' after me?" Uxie growled and got closer to Banette's face.

"Because I um.. Wellllll..." Banette played with his fingers. "Maybe I.."

"You told your master to catch me didn't you? Why would you do that? I gave you food! " Uxie's veins swelled with red hot anger.

"I-I-- " Banette tried to speak but was quickly cut off by the cloaked pokemon, and the three looked in the direction of it.

"I took your friend to a safe place. Let's go. Banette, you stay. Run far away and if master finds you, Don't you DARE say you saw me. Understand?"

Banette looked down at his scraped feet.

Uxie frowned. "Why and where did you take him??.Bring me my brother back! There is something obviously going on in this building, and I need to know if it is connected to the death of my best friend!"

"Yeah! We need to figure out what is going on so we can save everybody else! Or, at least warn them and tell them to be extra cautious!" Mesprit crossed her arms.

"I don't care. Come with me, and we can talk." The cloaked figure's blue hand formed into a fist. "Or i'll take you by force!"

"We don't know if we can trust you. We obviously cannot trust Mr. Zipper-Face." Mesprit scoffed.

"You don't have to trust me. Just come. I cannot have you die. Like the woman you loved." The cloaked figure raised his hand and teleported the two shocked pixies to an unknown location.

"Banette. You have to leave. Master is going to come after you and hurt you if you do not have that Uxie. She will make you hurt more people until she is satisfied. So leave if you don't want to suffer the consequences of disobeying master! And if you ever need me, you know how to get me. Oh, and PS, stay away from my den. Those pixies will obliterate you any chance they get."

"D-Don't tell them why I had to tell master about Uxie! I will be slaughtered if master finds out and tells boss that a pokemon outside of the organization knows about his plans! Everypokemon involved will die! Even you! And you ran away from everyone!!" Banette choked out between coughs.

"I was sick of that horrible job and you know that. I hated hurting innocent people. That is why I left. And you know that. If you hated it too, you would leave as well. " The cloaked figure snapped angrily.

"Its not that easy when they stuck a tracking device under my ribbon! " Banette scoffed, and coughed again.

"Just go. I'll call you when the pixies have forgiven you, and when they know most of the story. Both of us can help them accomplish their mission, while also freeing everypokemon from this nightmare."

"Do not let them tell any human yet!"

"Understood. Goodbye Banette."

"Seeya G. Good luck."

And with that, the unknown pokemon teleported away.

_

"Oh my! Two more visitors! Hello lovelies! How are you?~" A yellow altaria chirped happily, welcoming Uxie and Mesprit as they teleported into a large cave. They seemed to be standing in a living room type area. There was a small red couch, and a book shelf filled to the brim with conspiracy and fact books. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room, also piled high with books. The TV on the wall that seemed to work with no plug was playing a video of rain hitting leave of a maple tree.

 _-Calmimg Noises-_ , Uxie guessed.

"Where is Azelf?" Mesprit suddenly spoke up angrily.

"Oh! Your friend? He is in the kitchen eating cake with my children! Would you like to join him?" the altaria smiled warmly, beckoning Uxie and Mesprit.

"What? Uh.. Sure?" Mesprit answered with a confused tone. Uxie just followed Mesprit as the altaria led her into another room.

The room was bigger than the first room, with two doors on the left wall. The first door said "G", and the second door said "A 3S". There was a small fridge in the corner on the right wall, next to a stove and counter. There was a microwave and two plates of cake on the counter. The cabinets above the counter were locked closed. Everything shined from the light of the big window, also next to the counter. There was a large table in the middle of the room. At the sable sat 3 small swablu, and Azelf. Eating cake of course.

"Heyy Uxie and Mesprit. Want some of this cake? Its awesome! " Azelf said happily between bites of the chocolatey goodness.

Uxie and Mesprit sat at the table, and the altaria handed them each a plate of cake.

"I hope you like! My kids love cake, but I made a bit extra today! And I'm glad I did! My name is Altaria. What are your names? I already know Azelf, fufufu!~" Altaria said calmly, obviously excited to have guests.

"I-I'm Uxie.." Uxie said, picking up her fork and taking a very small bite of cake. "Wow! This is delicious!"

"I am Mesprit!" Mesprit chimed, also eating some of the cake. "Holy! That is so good!"

"Fufufu! Nice to meet you my lovelies! These are my children, the Swablus. Carly is the smallest and only shiny one, Tyler is the biggest and darkest blue one, and Anne is the light blue one! " Altaria smiled and used her talons to point to each of her babies, who waved. For a fluffy ball of feathers, her talons looked extremely sharp. The dragon type most likely.

Uxie squinted her already closed eyes. "Who brought us here..? Why are we here?"

"Oh! My lovely friend! He told me he sensed some pokemon by the disgusting lab he used to call home, and decided to leave and bring them here. You know, to talk about why they should stay away. It is a very dangerous place! " Altaria shuddered slightly.

"But who is he? He had a cloak on." Azelf questioned after licking his chocolatly fingers.

Altaria cooed softly. "Ah. He is -"

 _Pop._

"He is..Home! Welcome back! I see your mission was succesful?" Altaria's voice trailed off as she flew into the living room, quickly followed by the Swablus.

Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf continued to sit at the table, yet their superb hearing was catching every word of the two's conversing.

"Yes. 'Succesful'. The yellow and pink ones were extremely stubborn and wanted to know too much. I had to teleport them here, even though they did not want to go. " The unknown pokemon sighed.

"They do not seem stubborn! They are quite kind! I loved them instantly! Fufufu!" Altaria chuckled, her voice as fluffy as a..well.. Cloud.

"Yes, they are very likeable indeed. The yellow one has an attitude that reminds me of myself, and the pink one is stubborn like Anne." The mysterious pokemon said.

Uxie smirked and Mesprit smiled. Azelf sighed and continued eating his cake.

"Hey! I am not stubborn you dork!" A swablu, most likely Anne, retorted.

"Hey, don't call him a dork. If it wasn't for him, the four of us wouldn't even be alive!" Altaria said softly.

Another swablu laughed. "Yeah! " The voice sounded little boy like, so it was most likely Tyler.

"Would you like to greet the three pokemon you saved? They seem calm now." Altaria questioned the mysterious pokemon.

 _Saved? Why saved? How bad really was that place?_ Mesprit thought.

"Of course. I just hope they don't hate my guts. They might have to stay here for a little while." The mysterious pokemon chuckled, his voice smooth and handsome.

"Oh don't say that! They won't hate you. Come on, into the kitchen." Altaria entered the kitchen, followed by the swablus.

Uxie smiled as the shiny swablu, or Carly, flew up to her. "You look so fluffy!" The swablu giggled. "I am fluffy!"

The other two swablu sat at the table, Carly quickly joining. Altaria fully entered the kitchen, followed by a tall, mostly blue pokemon.

"And here we go you three, the man that saved you. The hero!"

It was a shiny Gallade.

"I am not a hero and don't make me sound like one Altaria. Knock it off. " He smiled, playfully punching the bird's fluffly wing.

Uxie scowled. "Yeah. No hero. You kidnapped us!"

"Whaat?? I did not! I saved your lives! _I told you that one had an attitude like me Altaria!"_ The gallade whispered the last bit and Altaria giggled.

"Why saved? We were there for a reason!!" Uxie growled, obviously angry.

"What reason, to die?" The gallade snapped.

"You two. Calm down. We can talk over cake. Maybe then you will understand how horrible that building is, and why we brought you away." Altaria frowed, her voice cold.

 **(Sorry guys! No M content in this chapter! I thought I could add a bit, but I decided to make this more of an "Adding more characters" chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to favorite and/or review!)**


	6. chapter 6

"Oh for FUCKS sake! Just tell us already!"

Mesprit slammed her small fists onto the table, startling Azelf and Uxie. Gallade sighed loudly, obviously annoyed with the pink pokemon's attitude. Altaria and the swablus had left to go swimming, and Gallade was stuck with the pixies. "Why won't you just man up and explain what the hell is going on?" Mesprit growled a non-threatning growl and Azelf began to sweat nervously.

"Mesprit.. Calm down. Give him a minu-"

"Azelf be quiet! "

"O-Okay.."

Uxie sighed loudly, placing her hand on her forehead.

"C-calm down pinky. I can't tell you EVERYTHING. We will all be hunted down. " Gallade frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Pinky? PINKY? HOW ABOUT YOU -- "

"Mesprit shut up!" There was a small tug on one of Mesprit's pink pigtails. Uxie looked at her sister angrily as she let go of said pigtail. Mesprit turned to face Uxie as she rubbed her head. Azelf and Gallade looked at the two in shock. "Mesprit, Im angry as well. But when all you do is yell, nothing will happen. Arceus christ! "

Mesprit frowned and crossed her arms, slumping down in her chair. She always hated being stood up by her little sister.

"Now, Gallade. Why the hell can't you tell us everything?"

Gallade frowned and pointed to a black choker that was strapped around his neck. The three pixies looked wide eyed at him. Usually girls wear those.

"Are you a girl?" Azelf stood up and blurted out.

"No, I am not a girl. But that place thought I was. I tried to act like one so they wouldn't treat me like they treated Banette... And they were dumb enough to believe I was an actually girl, But since they put trackers on every girl there and they thought I was one, I got a necklace. They only tracked girls and very important males, because there are only about 4 males at that facility."

"There is a tracker..?" Uxie questioned.

"Yes. It has been off since I went missing and disabled the circuits by stabbing it repeatedly, but that place still has enough tech to start it up again. And I cannot get it off my neck for some odd reason. I'm risking my life talking this much, because theres a chance they could hear me. They can also see everything I do." Gallade looked down at the table. "That is why I brought you here however."

"What? What does bringing us here have to do with a tracker?" Mesprit's eyebrow raised, her mood becoming more calm.

"I don't want them to track you guys too. You are all legends, no? Well, they have cameras outside of their building. If they see pokemon they like, they come outside and catch them so they can track them. Or, they take them forever. Imagine what they could do with legends.. But, I have heard them talk before about how hard and impossible it would be to catch legends." Gallade looked at Mesprit.

Azelf gasped. "No way! Then what does SPF mean? It was on the side of the building!"

" Special Pokemon Fruit. That is their name on the outside. They sell and harvest rare berries and fruits for pokemon. A large buisness actually. But on the inside, their name is Special Pokephillia Factory." Gallade gulped nervously, scratching at his choker.

"Pokephillia...?" Azelf looked at Gallade in confusion.

"Azelf how stupid are you? Its when a person and a pokemon.. You know. " Uxie punched Azelf in the arm.

"No, I do not know."

"Uuuugh. Its when a human and a pokemon --" Uxie whispered to Azelf and Azelf cringed. "Ugh. Ew."

Gallade chuckled. "Ew is right. They would do that everyday. I was lucky enough to be avoided during their 'playtimes' but I sometimes was forced to watch." He shuddered, and his face turned pale.

"That is awful.. " Mesprit sighed. "Is that why you left?"

"No.. Well, yes, but I was also sick of k--"

 ** _zzZt_**

 **Crack.**

Gallade hit the floor with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his head. His choker began to spark and a voice nervously panted.

"G- G! I hacked the system! I-I turned your tracker on! H-How are you and the pixies? Are you s-safe?" Banette's now scratchy voice echoed through the small piece of technology.

Before Gallade could respond, the choker crackled again. "Dude! What the hell are you doing in the control room? " Another voice could be heard in the background.

"C-Chef.. I - I have to go! I uh.." **Crrrrrck.**

The four psychic types looked at eachother in shock.

"He is in so much trouble." Azelf scoffed.

"And so are we." The color drained from Gallade's face. "Now that the tracker works, they could possibly find our location.."

"Fuck.." Was the only word that could escape Uxie's mouth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why were you in the control room?" A large man with a white apron on scolded Banette.

' _I.. Uhm.. I just.'._ Banette spoke telepathically to the man, crossing his arms.

"Were you playing with the system? Why would you? What would you need that for? Huh?" The man said, ruffling his black hair.

' _I was.. Talking to Myself.. Because i'm uhm.. Sick?'_ Banette chuckled nervosuly.

"Yeah. Sick. If that happens again, I will tell your master. Maybe even boss. Stay OUT of the control room! I have to handle something." The man harshly grabbed Banette's ribbon and picked him up before tossing him out of the room and closing the door. Banette slammed into a chair as Footsteps from down the hall slowly grew closer to the groaning doll.

"Baneeette!" The girl with purple hair and blue eyes raced down the hallway. "Did you catch me my legends?~"

' _M-master.. I.. Didn--'_

Really? Are you kidding? You said you wouldn't fail! You liar! Liar!!!" The purple haired girl grabbed his already sore ribbon, dragging him down the hallway.

 _'Ow! H-Hey! No! Ill get them! S-Soon!'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now.. What was Banette really doing?"

The man with the apron walked away from the door of the control room and walked over to the control panel. A large screen that was full of static directly above the panel suddenly flickered to life as the chef pressed a big red button.

"Ah. Banette got a tracker to work. I wonder who's it was..?" The chef watched as a picture began to unfold. There was a small room, with a table and counters. The picture began to move, as if the chef was looking in somebody else's perspective. The screen showed blue fingers now reaching out and grabbing a cup from the table. Problem..

Those trackers are made specifically for this corporation. And in the years of this corporation, there has only been one pokemon with visible fingers that was blue.

"My word.. I've found her! I've found our shiny!" The chef laughed maniaclly as he jumped in circles. "Yes! "

"Now.." The chef pressed a button labeled **'Release Tracker'** and smiled an evil grin.

"Since I have found you, I can take you back. I must warn boss. "

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey. Uxie." Gallade stood up from his chair as Mesprit and Azelf left the room.

Uxie turned around and bit her lip. "What? Do you have anymore information? I feel like you already gave us too much."

"Not information. An order."

"Order? Hah! Like I would listen to you! I just met you."

"Just stop. You need to leave. "

"Why Gallade? I'm not done! We will need your help later."

Gallade sighed. "I was planning on having you stay here for a while, but turns out You have to take Azelf, Mesprit, Altaria and the swablus and go. Far from here."

"Why..?"

"Because."

The choker suddenly slid off Gallade's neck, revealing a fresh, deep cut.

Uxie gasped in horror. "W-What? Are you okay?"

"They found us." Gallade collapsed to the floor in a pool of his own blood as a large crash came from the kitchen.


End file.
